The punishment
by Rokuma
Summary: Castigados por nada. Un fanfic B59 en el que se revela el secreto de Belphegor.


**¡Buenas a todos! Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? He de dar una noticia: he decidido pausar el fic ColoLal por motivos de falta de inspiración. Pero tranquilos, en cuanto se me ocurra algo que enganche lo continuaré y subiré el siguiente capítulo tan rápido como pueda. **

**En compensación, aquí os dejo un B59 que acabo de hacer. Espero que os guste~**

* * *

Castigados. Ellos. ¡Ni que fueran niños! Pero en fin, era el mínimo precio que debían pagar por destruir cerca de cinco salas de entrenamiento Vongola con sus orgullosas e innecesarias peleas.

El jefe los había encerrado en una habitación en la que podrían reflexionar -sobre todo formas de conseguir dinero para pagar los daños causados-, como si fueran niños inmaduros. Y la verdad es que lo parecían.

Cada vez que se veían, sin siquiera pararse a meditarlo, se ponían a pelear. Nunca pensaron la razón, era como un acto reflejo para ellos. Simplemente, se odiaban demasiado.

¿Se odiaban?

La habitación era alta y tenía las paredes rojas, así como el techo y el suelo. Había seis habitaciones más, una de cada color -correspondiente a cada llama- que habían sido construidas exclusivamente para ocasiones como aquella. Porque Vongola estaba plagado de niños por aquel entonces. O, al menos, lo parecían.

Midiendo poco más de diez metros de largo, en cada extremo del cuarto había una silla de metal. Gokudera estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, intentando fulminar con la mirada a su oponente.

Belphegor estaba… ni siquiera estaba sentado. Su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el asiento y sus piernas se erguían sobre el respaldo, de modo que todo él estaba boca bajo. La diferencia es que la silla estaba en dirección a la pared, de modo que lo único que podía ver Gokudera eran las suelas de sus botas.

–Me abuuurrooo~ –el rubio había repetido esa frase como sesenta veces en tan solo diez minutos que llevaban ahí encerrados, y la verdad es que comenzaba a ser agobiante.

Qué lástima que Tsuna los hubiera desarmado antes de meterlos en aquella tortuosa habitación, si no, cierto principito ya habría volado en pedazos.

No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, ni una leve ráfaga de viento, ni el aletear de las alas de una mosca, ni el tic-tac de un reloj, ni siquiera las respiraciones de ninguno de los presentes.

Gokudera simplemente se limitaba a intentar mantener la calma, pues si su preciado décimo lo había encerrado allí, seguro que esperaba grandes resultados de él.

En uno de esos segundos en los que no hacía sino pensar sobre el sentido de la vida -pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer-, por primera vez desde el conflicto de los anillos que todos recordamos con cierta emoción, siente curiosidad por saber lo que esa cortina dorada esconde debajo. Qué tipo de ojos -si es que tenía ojos- intentaba ocultar Belphegor y por qué.

En un amago de levantarse, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. ¿Y si no tiene ojos? ¿Y si en realidad es un monstruo? Reflexiones como esa le condujeron a la conclusión de que podría ser un ilusionista, así como Mammon. Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de todos esos absurdos pensamientos y armarse de valor para acercarse a comprobarlo, pues la posición en la que estaba el rubio era la idónea para ello.

Se desató las zapatillas antes de incorporarse, quedándose en calcetines para acercarse sin armar ruido. Colocó la punta del pie sobre el suelo con cuidado para comprobar si crujía. Una vez asegurado de que no era así, comenzó a dar pasos ligeros y pausados.

A pocos metros de él, un estado de nervios nació de su interior. En parte, porque le parecía sospechoso que "el más inteligente de los Varia" no se había percatado de su presencia.

Ya estaba en frente de la silla contraria cuando Belphegor levantó la cabeza bruscamente, con una de esas sonrisas perturbadoras dibujada en sus finos labios.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –el flequillo había vuelto a cubrir sus ojos, qué chasco.

Con el rostro bañado en un rojo brillante como el de sus llamas, no supo qué responder.

El mayor suspiró, maniobrando sobre la silla para sentarse de una manera relativamente normal.

–Bueno, supongo que tú buscas lo mismo que todos –se encogió de hombros–, pero no te va a salir gratis.

Gokudera tragó saliva. ¿Acaso había sido descubierto? Realmente tenía muchas ganas de ver sus ojos, pero, ¿y si no estaban hablando de lo mismo?

–¿Qué quieres a cambio…? –preguntó vacilante.

Belphegor negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

–Si te doy lo que quieres, tienes que arriesgarte a darme lo que yo quiero –acercó su rostro al del chico de una manera peligrosa para ambos, al borde de matarse mutuamente.

Asintió, leve y tímidamente. Ante aquella promesa, el rubio se recogió el flequillo sobre la frente con una mano muy lentamente, para que la espera se hiciera peor y peor para el menor.

Qué sorpresa. No había monstruos, no había ilusionistas, todo eran meras paranoias en un momento de nerviosismo. Bajo esos cabellos rubios como los de nadie había dos preciosos ojos color turquesa que iban degradando en un azul cian muy brillante. Aunque gran parte de ellos estaban tapados por unas largas pestañas negras como el carbón. Su mirada podría prender fuego fácilmente al objeto menos inflamable y convencer a la persona más terca. Eran llamativos, embrujadores… fascinantes.

Una vez Gokudera obtuvo su "regalo", totalmente sorprendido ante este y con los ojos brillando de emoción, el rubio volvió a dejar caer su flequillo sobre los tan embriagadores ojos, sacando al otro de su fantasía.

–O-oye… –preguntó Gokudera, rascándose una mejilla– ¿Por qué los escondes?

–¿A qué te refieres?

Maldito fuera el guardián de la tormenta de los Varia. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo y, sin embargo, le haría repetir la incómoda y vergonzosa pregunta.

–Tus ojos. ¿Qué tienen de malo?

–Prefiero evitar excitar a gente fácilmente impresionable como tú –bromeó.

–¡No me jodas!

Belphegor soltó una de sus peculiares carcajadas antes de continuar, respondiendo sinceramente a la pregunta.

–Es porque no quiero malgastarlos observando la realidad –su voz sonó prácticamente como un suspiro, alejándolo completamente del Belphegor que todos conocemos. En ese momento parecía asustado, tranquilo.

–¿Qué quieres decir…?

El rubio sonrió de nuevo, volviendo en sí otra vez.

–Ahora toca mi recompensa.

Agarró el cuello de la sudadera de Gokudera con todas sus fuerzas, no permitiría dejarlo escapar después de ser él el único que sabe su secreto. Lo atrajo hacia él bruscamente, de forma que no le diera tiempo a darse cuenta de en qué momento los labios de ambos se unieron en uno.

He de decir que el rojo que reflejaba el rostro del menor solo era comparable al tono chillón que bañaba toda la habitación en la que ocurrieron esos sucesos, que allí se quedarán y de allí no saldrán.

Qué suerte para Gokudera tener un cartucho de repuesto.

Desde fuera del cuarto se escuchó una explosión ensordecedora.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me he oxidado mucho durante todo este tiempo o este fic está pasable? **

**Por favor, reviews y tal. Gracias por todo~**


End file.
